


Playing in the Snow

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Unlikely Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Snow decide to flip things up a bit and Snow ends up finding out what it's like being on the the bottom of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> _Intro – I’d like to dedicate this prompt to my friend G-AnakinRPG, who has spent countless hours betaing my stories, particularly ‘Securing Insecurities” and for also helping me improve my writing skills, accuracy in plot themes, and general coolness._
> 
> _This is a Hope x Snow yaoi fic – definitely not for the kids. Put them in front of the TV set watching Barney and Friends, then settle down with a drink and a box of tissues, and enjoy. ☺  
> _

It was rare that snow appeared anywhere in Cocoon, in fact it was so rare that if it did happen to blizzard, just about every business was closed and nobody left their house. The good news was that it never lasted long; Phoenix’s bright light melting it away rather quickly. Praise the fal’Cie Phoenix, for it did a pretty good job at keeping the weather on Cocoon reasonably tolerable. Most of the time Cocoon was beautiful – sunny skies, warm breezes. Never had a hurricane or tornado hit – the worst it ever got was horrid rains or blizzards. Cocoonian people were spoiled.

 

            Snow Villiers happened to choose the one day out of the year that it decided to blizzard to visit his best friend, Hope Estheim. The two of them had a rocky relationship at first – so rocky in fact that Hope tried to kill him over a misunderstanding. After traveling together for some time they mended their relations and became very good friends. More than friends, actually. Snow enjoyed the company of his fiancée’, Serah, but he had felt something was missing for a long time. One lonely night in Oerba, a Pulsian village, the man was incredibly horny and Hope being the only one in his bunk at the time happened to be the victim of his desires that night. They had animalistic sex; Snow taking Hope in every way he could, busting the young boy’s cherry wide open; destroying every ounce of virginity he may have had. They were wild, Snow being a little less than gentle to the boy’s tight ass, their mouths having roved over every inch of each other’s bodies, by the end of the night they were both covered in sweat and cum. Ever since then, the two friends would hang out on occasion and repeat that night, Snow roughly taking Hope on his bed, making the boy scream out in pleasure as he emptied his balls into the teen’s insides. It was the perfect arrangement – Serah knew nothing of their escapades; Snow was able to pound all the pussy he wanted, and then turn over to the other side and pound all the man ass he wanted too. Snow realized early on in life that he liked both sexes, but until meeting Hope he had never had the chance to explore his love for the male body. It was his hormones raging as bright as the sun that prompted him to hurry over the Hope’s for his weekly visit..

 

            “Hey, what’s up, Snow?” Hope said as he opened the door. “You better come on inside, it looks like it might actually be getting cold out.” That could only mean one thing. The oh so rare blizzard was on its way.

            “You know what’s up,” Snow said slyly, a grin pasted on his face. “You know full well what’s up. And I can guess what’s up with you, too.” Snow moved in closer and grabbed Hope’s crotch, rubbing it until he felt the teen’s cock harden in his pants. “Yep, I thought so.”

 

            “Are you sure it’s a good idea right now? I think a blizzard is coming, you might get stuck here,” Hope said, a slight grin on his face.

            “Damn, that would suck wouldn’t it? Then I’d have to fuck you over and over again until the ice melted. Think you could handle that?” Snow asked. Hope laughed.

            “You can fuck me over and over all you want – for a price,” Hope replied, his smile widening in a huge grin.

            “A price?  I’m not gonna pay you for sex! You’re not a fuckin’ whore.”

            “Well, I am your whore, but no, I don’t mean money. I want something else.” Hope had a devious look in his eyes, making Snow a little nervous.

            “Okay, so what do you want? My first born?” Snow joked. The look in Hope’s eyes made him more nervous still. “Uh Hope, really, what do you want?”

            “I want to fuck you.”

            “I just said that’s what we’re gonna do! Why the sarcasm?”

“Oh no, you said _you_ were gonna fuck _me. I_ want to fuck _you_ ,” Hope answered. Snow’s face glazed over in pure shock. He never bottomed, not that anyone ever tried, but he never had an intent to let someone stick it to him. No way!

“Ha! Very funny kid, you know I don’t do that!” he protested. “Now come on, I want your sweet little a-“

“Nope. Let me fuck you, or no sex at all. I want to know what it’s like to fuck you for once. To leave your ass so sore you can barely sit down, to fill your insides with my cum, to get to buck my hips into yours,” Hope explained. His fourteen year old hormones were racing faster than Shiva in motorcycle mode. “You deserve it Snow, for all those times you’ve left me aching and filled up.” His tone had turned a little more serious by then. Snow thought for a moment. Hope was nowhere near his size – his own cock was at least nine inches long and eight inches thick – Hope’s was about seven long and five thick, so it couldn’t be _that_ bad. The younger guy had taken his huge member numerous times with ease, there wasn’t a reason he couldn’t make an exception just this once. After all, once that was over he could get even by pounding him so hard he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.

“Okay, you can fuck me. But just this once, got it? I don’t really want it, but I’ll try it just this one time. But that’s it!”

“Deal. After we’re done, you can take it out on my ass – if you still can handle it,” Hope teased.

 

By the time the deal was made, the blizzard had arrived and begun to coat the streets in a thick blanket of white powdery ice. Snow had taken the train from Bodhum to Palumpolum, and the train shut down in bad weather – it just wasn’t equipped to handle it. The two men were locked in their warm prison for the time being.

 

Normally Snow wasted no time in throwing his clothes off, tearing into Hope’s own wardrobe to hurry along the session to get what he was after, but knowing his ass was in for a workout, he had stalled by keeping his clothes on. Hope had already disrobed his young body naked and fully aroused. Hope knew he was stalling, so he broke the ice and simply started taking Snow’s clothes off for himself. Snow attempted to protest at first, but then remembered their agreement and imagined what was going to happen afterward. He let his clothes drop to the floor, revealing his massive member nestled in a patch of blonde pubic hair, his large balls hanging down. He was only half hard from seeing the boy in his naked state.

“Scared?” Hope smirked when he noticed the partial erection. “You should be.”

Snow shivered a little, but mentally he blamed the cool air rather than his nervousness. He was a full grown man; he shouldn’t fear this fifteen year old boy or anything he could do to him. He couldn’t succeed in murdering him, so why would he succeed in this activity?

Hope again broke the ice – kneeling down and taking Snow’s half-hard cock into his mouth, his warm tongue massaging the tip, sucking until Snow was at full attention. Hope knew if he could get Snow horny enough, he’d let him do anything to him and actually enjoy it. Snow only refused to bottom because he had never done it – he had no idea what it felt like. He was going to show him, though. He kept sucking on the massive hard on, stroking it as he massaged with his tongue, very gently running his teeth against the foreskin. Snow moaned loudly, Hope playing with his balls as he blew him.

Hope stood up, it was his turn for some action. He looked up and put his hands on Snow’s shoulders – not an easy task due to their height difference. He pushed down, forcing Snow onto his hands and knees.

“Suck me, get me good and hard… and wet,” Hope demanded. He was beginning to like a dominant role, something he never done before. Snow, realizing exactly what it was he had agreed to, took his place at Hope’s crotch. The young boy kept his crotch trimmed neatly, something he always appreciated when he did suck him – no hair in his teeth. He latched onto the swollen member, taking the entire seven inches in his mouth at once. He was gifted with no gag reflex so he was able to throat it right away. Hope moaned as Snow used his throat muscles to massage the head of his cock, Snow’s strong lips wrapped around his base. One hand massages Hope’s balls, the other ran up his chest and toyed with his nipples.

“You really need to do this more often,” Hope choked out through the ecstasy. Snow couldn’t respond except to squeeze his balls a little more and tweak his nipples harder. Hope mentally reminded himself to be sure he went extra hard on Snow’s ass for that. Hope was almost ready to cum, so he pulled his cock out, slapped its wetness over Snow’s scratchy chin.

Snow grinned, but then he remembered what was gonna come up next – getting plowed for the first time. He was lucky, however, as Hope led him up to the bad, pushed him onto his back, and hovered over his cock, once again taking him into his mouth. It would have been a good position for ‘sixty-nine’ except that Hope lowered his ass down, signaling Snow. He lashed out his tongue, Hope feeling his hot breath against his tight pucker. Without warning he felt Snow’s tongue smash into it full force. Snow always ate out his smooth ass real good before shoving himself inside, making sure to get it good and wet so it slid in and out easier. He kept his lips on Hope’s sweet ass, shoving his tongue in and out, fucking his ass with it. He pulled his mouth off, spat on it, and dove back in, driving his tongue inside and wiggling it around, eliciting moans from Hope’s full mouth.

On the other end, Hope was gobbling up Snow’s cock as if his life depended on it. He teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, then driving his tongue around the core, pushing back on the foreskin to exposed the sensitive head to his massaging tongue. Hope pulled his mouth back  a little and nibbled on Snow’s foreskin, loud moans breathing on his wet ass. He bobbed his head up and down, jerking Snow’s thick bone as he did so. Snow reached up and pressed a finger against his tender hole, but Hope swung around before he could go further.

“Not this time, mister,” Hope scolded. “Get on your hands and knees.” Snow complied, knowing the inevitable was coming. “Poke your ass up in the air more – there you go.”

“You’re gonna prep me good first, right?” Snow asked, his voice a little shaky.

“Yes! Of course. I wanna fuck you, not injure you!” Hope gave him a light slap on his asscheek. He had never rimmed before, but he knew it was a good way to prep for sex. Shrugging his shoulders as if to say ‘here goes nothing,’ he spread the tight cheeks and put his face down in the crack of Snow’s ass.

 

Oh how delicious the grown man tasted! The smell of pheromones filled his nostrils, thin hairs tickling his nose. He swirled his tongue all around the virgin pucker, taking care to be gentle. He wasn’t a sadist, he just wanted to top the man. He spat on his hole, drove his tongue in, pulled out and spat on it again. He repeated this several times, his spit keeping the muscle soft and wet. Hope continued eating his ass for at least ten minutes, the longest tongue bath he ever knew of. Snow usually only ate him for a couple of minutes, but by then he was a pretty experienced bottom well used to Snow’s massive cock.

It was time for Hope to up the ante. He licked his pointer finger on one hand and slobbered it up real good. He gently pressed the tip up against Snow’s wet hole, massaging the tender muscle.

“Breathe in, Snow. Don’t clench or it will hurt. A lot,” Hope warned. Snow inhaled a deep breath and held it, trying to relax his asshole and not tighten up. Hope began to apply more pressure until the tip of his finger was spreading the entrance, his finger going in deeper and deeper. Snow called out in pain.

“I told you not to clench. Just relax. You gotta take bigger than this before we’re done!” Snow grunted but tried to focus on relaxing again. Hope pulled out his finger, spat on his hole, and slowly pressed his finger back in. Snow moaned, but it was a little less out of hurt and more out of pleasure.

“That’s better. Keep relaxing, I won’t do anything without telling you first,” Hope promised.

“You’re really gonna make me do this, huh?” Snow asked. Hope answered with his finger going in to the hilt, then slowly pulling out and pushing in again. Snow tried his best not to clench but the sensation was so different from what he was used to. Hope kept spitting down where his finger was penetrating his older friend, keeping it good and wet.

“You ready for another?” Hope asked, already pressing a very wet second finger along his hole.

“Not really!” Snow said, “But go for it I guess! Be gentle!”

“I am. I am,” Hope replied. He pressed ever so gently again, this time Snow’s asshole spreading wider to accommodate a second finger. He hollered out in brief pain, but Hope reached down between his legs and gave his pulsing dick a few jerks to distract him. Snow moaned, and actually didn’t protest when Hope snuck a third finger inside without saying anything. He kept stroking, continuing to penetrate him with his spit covered fingers.

“See, that feels good, don’t it?” Hope asked him. Snow simply nodded and moaned once more. “That’s what I thought.” He had been fucking Snow’s ass with his hand for a good twenty minutes, keeping a slow stroke on his cock at the same time. His own cock was rock hard and dripping precum on the sheets.

“I think you’re ready,” Hope said, smiling. He removed his fingers and positioned himself behind Snow, pushing down on his ass to better line himself up. He rubbed his slippery cockhead against the quivering pucker, pressing gently.

“Please Hope, don’t do it,” Snow begged one final time, praying the boy would take mercy on him. Despite his nerves he was forcing himself to stay calm and relaxed below the waist.

“You agreed, Snow. And trust me, once we’re finished, you’ll be thanking me, wanting more.” He finally pressed in harder, the pre cum helping him part the pucker just enough to start slipping the head of his cock in. Hope pulled back on his foreskin to keep his cock taut – any weakness in his bone would cause him to push more and possibly hurt the virgin hole.

“Please Hope,” Snow begged once more, but Hope kept pushing, halfway in at that point. Hope had one hand down at his crotch, guiding his bone inside, the other hand was on Snow’s back, gently massaging him to ease his tension. Snow let out a loud gasp as Hope pushed in the last two inches, his cock now inside him to the root. Snow felt his balls rubbing right up against his crack.

“See, you’re just fine. I’m all the way in. I’ll let you get used to it a bit before I start moving again, and then I will go slow,” Hope explained, calming down his friend. He remembered Snow hadn’t been quite so gentle their first time – both of them in a daze and inexperienced. Hope had bled a little and was trying to prevent that from happening with his friend.

“You know, your cock feels a lot bigger than it looks!” Snow said, his muscle tensing just a little bit.

“Don’t clench or tense! I’m serious, it will hurt bad if you do!” he warned again. Snow took a heavy breath again as Hope pulled backwards, leaving just the head of his cock inside. He didn’t warn Snow, but instead went ahead and pushed again, his cockhead hitting Snow’s prostate at just the right place.

“Oh my god! Do that again!” Snow demanded, not even realizing what he was saying. Hope grinned and complied, pulling most of the way out and then driving himself back in. He did it a couple more times when Snow cried out in ecstasy.

“You’re doing great, Snow! Taking it like a champ!” the teen praised. With each thrust he speeded up just a little bit, backing off when Snow’s grunts would alert discomfort.

“Jack yourself off while I fuck you,” Hope ordered. Snow was on all fours, so he shifted his weight the best he could and began stroking his dick. He was leaking pre cum like a pipe, the sheets beneath him soaked.

“I’m gonna go faster. You’re taking it good,” Hope praised again. He wasn’t kidding when he said faster, either, as he began to speed up more and more every few thrusts. Everytime his teenaged cock would drive into Snow’s insides, his cockhead would ram into his prostate, sending electric shivers through Snow’s body from his ass to his cock to his balls.

“Mmm, I think you’re ready,” Hope cooed. Snow didn’t know what that meant but he soon found out as Hope speeded up quite a bit, driving in deep, his balls slapping against Snow’s ass. Every few thrusts Hope would slap Snow’s ass, sending further jolts of sensation into his body. Snow was moaning, the pleasure finally overriding the pain. Snow arched his back so Hope could grab onto his shoulders, ramming for all he was worth. They were both sweating tremendously, their breaths coming in ragged gasps.

“Lay on your back, I wanna be able to watch you cum,” Hope ordered. Snow didn’t hesitate, he jumped onto his back and helped guide Hope back into him, the whole movement taking less than three seconds.

“Fuck me, Hope!” Snow demanded. Hope smiled wide, satisfied that his domination had finally broken Snow’s cock attitude and let him open up to getting fucked.

“No problem!” Hope began thrusting himself so hard into Snow’s ass that he felt himself getting closer and closer. “I want you to cum with me inside you. I wanna feel you cum, and then I’m gonna fill you up like you do me.”

Snow didn’t reply, he just started jerking his cock, his pre cum making him so slick his hand was flying. He was moaning in time with Hope, every slam against his prostate sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body. He felt his balls tightening up, the sensations getting ready to peak.

“I’m going to cum!” Snow yelled. His hand kept going until finally his cock exploded, everything in his balls shooting into the air like a geyser. He let out a thunderous growl, primal and fierce. His asshole tensed, squeezing Hope’s throbbing cock into his own orgasm. Hope yelled, a feeling just as primal as Snow’s as he emptied his teenaged balls into Snow’s guts. He slammed his cock into him as hard as he could, each slam resulting in a spurt of cum blasting into him, Snow’s own cock sending more volleys of cum into the air. Cum rained down on his smooth chest. Hope’s cock softened, sliding out of Snow’s ass, cum dripping out on the sheets in a big puddle. He leaned down and licked Snow’s cum off his chest, tweaking his nipples with his teeth as he did so. Snow shuddered as his nipples sent the final tingles of orgasm through his body.

“So, how was that?” Hope smirked, knowing full well that Snow had enjoyed it just as much as he did.

“That was amazing. From now on, we flip flop fuck.” Hope grinned again at Snow’s answer, then turned and looked out the window. The storm was raging, ice having reached about five feet high already.

“Well, it looks like you’re gonna be here a while. Plenty of time for us to fuck some more,”  Hope said. “You know, when you’re ready you can have my ass. You earned it.”

“Only if you’ll fuck me again after!”

“You got it, Snow.” Both men were grinning, laying back on the bed, recovering.


End file.
